Good or Bad?
by Bad Ass Blye
Summary: Something I feel should have happened after the episode "Parley". Densi, of course :)


**A.N. – Ok guys, first fanfict so please go easy on me. I just really had to write this, it's a one-shot of what I would have liked to see happening after 4x23 "Parley" and the whole Monica issue. Enjoy and please keep in mind that English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes please let me know :)**

Deeks had just come out of the shower when he heard his phone ring. It was Kensi's ringtone. And it was almost one a.m.

This couldn't be good. He picked up, practically jogging across the room for it.

"Kens? What's wrong? Are you ok? Is anybody hurt? Do we have a case, or something?"

Her voice came different than usual. "Deeks, I'm fine… everything's fine. I was just wondering if, hum… you could come and pick me up?"

"Kensi… are you drunk?"

"Noooo… maybeeeee… yes, a little bit. I would drive, but I don't actually think that would be the greatest of ideas right now…"

He stood there, in shock, just listening to her breathing, before he finally said something.

"Sure, where are you?"

Ten minutes later he stopped at the entrance of a nightclub who seemed pretty full. He walked confidently to the beginning of the line and flashed the security guard his badge; he let him in, despite the not so nice words from the crowd.

He searched the room for his partner, and his chin dropped. She was at the bar, sipping a Martini, and she looked stunning. Her hair was down, wavy, just the way he liked it. Her dress was black, tight, and short, strapless, and she was wearing it with matching black heels that made her legs look longer and longer...

He let himself drool over her a while longer before he saw a guy walking up to her from behind. He quickly intercepted him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was tall, with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pall."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Cause she's taken, that's why not."

He laughed. "By you? Really?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He moved past him and touched her arm gently. She turned around and, as soon as she got sight of him, she stood up and hugged him. He put his arms around her waist, surprised, but he grinned to the other guy behind her, who scowled and went away.

He played with her hair for a second before he asked:

"You good, Kens?"

She nodded against his shoulder, mumbling.

"Just get me out of here."

"Sure thing, princess."

He walked her out, careful not to let her fall. She really was drunk. As soon as she got out of there, she let go of him and ran out to the parking lot. He wouldn't need to hear her to know what she was doing. This was bad.

"Kens?" he called out. She didn't answer and he immediately started worrying. He ran over, but right before he could reach the car she was kneeling next to she got up and started stumbling towards him, who grabbed her before she could fall; she put her arms around his neck. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. Instead, he just inhaled more sunshine and gunpowder, making him dizzy. He tried waving it off with a joke.

"Geez, needy much?", but she just placed her head on the curve of his neck. This was very, very bad. He squeezed his eyes shut, the feeling of having her in his arms was just too wonderful, even in those circumstances.

"Deeks?" she finally whispered, looking up. "Can I ask you something?"

"What, like… now?"

She nodded.

"Sure, why not?" He was curious. But then when she talked, she was nearly crying, and it almost broke his heart when she gagged out a weak "D-did you sleep with Monica?"

He looked at her for a few seconds and then just held her tightly and closely.

"Well? Did you?" she hugged him back, needing that comfort.

"Kens… you know I had to sell my cover, right?"

"So that's a yes… "

He nodded once, quickly, and he felt her shudder as she tried pulling away, but his hand on her lower back and the other one around her waist stopped her.

"It was an assignment, Kens. It meant nothing. Now it's just a memory I wanna forget all about." He tried to put in those words all the emotions he couldn't quite voice just yet, looking her in her beautiful, mismatched eyes.

"Yeah, I know… sorry, I guess I'm drunker than I thought." Again, she tried stepping away, but he couldn't allow that. He pulled her even closer again.

"Besides, I already have a girl. Her name's Fern, ever heard of her?"

She laughed weakly before she denied it with a head movement.

"Well, she really is something."

"Tell me about her."

"Well, for starters, she's gorgeous. She can beat up a guy twice her size and she… she's the light of my life." He felt her move, probably uncomfortable with his words, but he wasn't going to stop, he needed to get it all out. "She's my sunshine and I love her more than anything, even if she doesn't know how to use the word _touché_ and she has terrible sense of humor and…"

He stopped right when her lips crashed against his, grabbing his neck and running her hand through his hair. He groaned into her mouth, responding immediately, almost knocking her off her feet. One of his hand stayed on her waist while his other one moved to cup her face, stroking her cheek softly.

When they finally came apart, mostly for some air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Of course she has other attributes. Very good ones, actually. That was all kinds of amazing."

She smiled and kissed him again, whispering in his ear in a voice that almost made him jump her right there and then "So what do you say we go to your place and make some new memories? To help you try and forget…"

"Kens, you are way too drunk for that and…" he stopped midsentence as she rubbed her legs against one of his, running her tongue along his ear before whispering softly "Please, Deeks? I want you…" he jerked his head back, moaning.

"God, Kensi…" she moved her hands to his chest and then to his large shoulders and strong arms. She paused before kissing him again, mumbling against his lips "I need you…"

He didn't think, he just grabbed her, driving her to the wall and pulling her legs up, grabbing her knees as she placed them around his waist. His hand started moving up her leg to the edge of her dress unconsciously while he kissed her before he grabbed hold of himself and pulled away, still grabbing her waist.

"We're not doing this." He said firmly, but he almost lost control again as she kissed his neck slowly. Why did she have to be so god-damn irresistible? "Not today, not when you're like this, despite the definite fun we were to have… we need to do this right."

She nodded. "I know. It's just so freakin' hard…"

They kissed again before he put her down, grabbing her hand and leading her to the car. He helped her get in and settle down with her seatbelt on before he moved to his side.

"We're still going to your place." She mumbled before she dozed off, a small smile on her lips.

"Sure, princess. I'd do whatever you wanted me to."

As soon as he pulled up outside his house he opened the door before he came back for her. She was sleeping so calmly. She was truly beautiful. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

He had been wrong, he thought, as he cuddled next to her, hearing her sigh softly against his chest. This was actually pretty damn good.

She turned, comfortable in his arms. She just didn't want to wake up. It was such a nice dream, the one she'd had. She'd be crushed when he wouldn't be there; again. But Kensi Marie Blye was no coward, and so she opened her eyes slowly, only to meet his baby blue ones.

And then last night came back, along with a serious headache. She frowned and he moved to hand her two pills and a glass of water. He then got up, going into the kitchen, and came back with a tray of pancakes and orange juice.

She ate them gratefully and, once she was done, he took it back to the kitchen. When he came back, sitting on the bed next to her, she was just about to reach for his hand when he talked.

"Listen, Kens, I understand that you weren't really, you know, with last night and everything… if you don't actually feel like… doing this, us, this thing, our thing, we could… hum, we can figure it out, no matter what and if you…"

She let him ramble for a few more seconds before she moved quickly onto his lap, cupping his face with both her hands and kissing him passionately. He turned them around so that he stood on top of her now and moved his lips to her neck, kissing all the way up her jugular, causing her to moan and grip the hair at his neck, arching her back slightly.

Just as he reached for her dress zipper she talked in his ear, in an amused, seductive voice "Does this mean you've decided I'm sober enough? Cause it's only eight a.m. and trust me, there were a lot of Martinis."

He laughed quietly before kissing her again. Against her lips he whispered "It means that even if you aren't, I honestly can't hold on any longer."

"Good."

**A.N. – So? Was it too bad? Let me know what you thought ;) **

**Bad Ass Blye**


End file.
